future brother
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: future trunks come back for visit and discovers hehas a baby sister, ver cute please R+R


Bulma stepped out of her lab happily almost skipping, Vegeta noticed her happy mood and asked "what are you so happy about woman?" "I was just in the lab working on my time machine and I received a letter from future trunks he's coming to visit us" said Bulma "so the brats coming back" said Vegeta "I'm ganna go tell trunks" said Bulma.  
  
"Trunks sweety can you come here please" said Bulma walking into Trunks's personal lab where he was working on some train robots "hey mum wassup?" asked trunks putting his tools down "well sweety you know who we told you that when you were a baby your future self came back to warn us about the Androids?" said Bulma "yeh Gohan said he was really cool" said Trunks "well guess what I just received a letter through the time machine and it says he's coming to visit" said Bulma "really? Cool!" said Trunks "now can you please go give Bra her bottle she'll waking up in about 3.2.1" said Bulma. As if on cue bra started wailing from the next room. Trunks went in to feed her "guess what bra, your ganna have another brother for a while, he's me in the future wont that be cool?" said Bra who wasn't paying any attention to anything but her bottle which she was guzzling down "you sure are a saiyan" said trunks.  
  
The next morning the briefs family stood in Bulma's lab. The time machine jolted suddenly and the door opened, the smoke cleared and out stepped mirai Trunks who had become a head taller then last time they had met "welcome to the past Trunks how are you?" asked Bulma pulling him into a hug "I'm great Bulma" said Trunks "oh please call me mum" said Bulma "Vegeta" said future trunks nodding "brat" said Vegeta nodding his head "now way your me" said future trunks staring at trunks who was now 17, holding baby bra "I haven't seen you since you're a baby" said future Trunks "yeh I grew up" said Trunks smiling "hey whose this?" asked future Trunks "this is bra your sister" said trunks holding bra up to futures trunk. Bra started smiling and giggling flailing her arms and leg at future trunks "I have a sister?" asked future Trunks "here do you wanna hold her?" asked trunks "um are you sure I might drop her" said future trunk rubbing the back of his head "trunks if Vegeta can hold bra anyone can" said Bulma taking bra from trunks and giving her to future trunks.  
  
"Hi bra I'm your future brother" said trunks smiling at bra who giggled and said "two tunks! Two tunks" "come one Trunks you must be hungry you and Vegeta can to the kitchen, I'll fix something to eat trunks can you please put Bra down for her nap" said Bulma "sure mum" said trunks taking bra from future trunks's arms.  
  
They all sat in the kitchen "so what has been happening here in the reality anything new?" asked future trunks as the other trunks walked in and sat down "well there was this big pink alien type monster called Buu, but Goku, dad, goten and me beat him" said Trunks "I see your keeping the piece then" said futures trunk to trunks "so how is everything in the future, and how is future me?" asked Bulma "well everything in the future is normal now, the androids are gone and we've restored the city but right before the new city was officially open mum passed away" said trunks "I'm so sorry, you must be very lonely" said Bulma "don't be sorry besides I have found someone to share the rest of life with she's very kind, her name Rebecca, her and I married last year, well last year my timeline" said Trunks "congratulation" said Bulma "so trunks do you have a crush on any girl at the moment?" asked future trunks "ah um no of course not, girls are just a distraction from training" said Trunks repeating what Vegeta would say when Bulma and trunks had those heart to heart talks.  
  
"Your definitely Vegeta's son" said future looking at Vegeta who was smirking with pride "well come on its getting late we should all eat and get some rest" said Bulma serving everyone their food. "Thanks mum" said future trunks and trunks at the same time, they looked at each other and laughed "so how old is bra?" asked future trunks "she's about 1 and a half" said Bulma "you are so lucky trunks I wish I had a sister specially one as cute as bra" said future trunks "yeh you say that now, wait till you have a big exam and you get no sleep because she's screaming" said trunks "so what are you planning to do after school?" asked future trunks,  
  
I'm ganna take over capt.corp. Oh and train of course" said Trunks as he looked at Vegeta who was glaring at him "come one everyone time for bed trunks you can stay in the room between bra's and trunks's rooms" said Bulma "thanks mum" said future trunks. Everyone left the room except for future trunks and Vegeta "it good to see you again dad" said Future trunks smiling "you too son" said Vegeta no smiling but not glaring like usual. They left the room and future trunks went to his room.  
  
A couple of hours later future trunks couldn't sleep so he crept out of his room and into bra's. He sat beside her crib and watched her sleeping "your so lucky bra you have the best brother in the world and I'm not talking about me, I want you to know that ever since I found out about I've been so happy because now I know that trunks doesn't have to share the same fate as me, I want you to take care of trunks for me and if he ever want to make rash decisions just cry in front him he wont be bale to resist I know that's my weakness, I can't stand to see another in pain and I'm sure trunks is the same, use him as a role model because he'll keep you safe, I love you bra and I promise to come visit more, take care of dad and mom especially, I know that your going to be exactly like dad, stubborn and proud, don't ever change k?" said trunks kissing bra on her for head. Trunk stood outside bra's room, he had heard everything when he walked past to get a glass of water.  
  
He smile and said to himself "I'll protect you bra just like future trunks said" and walked back to his room. The next morning everyone sat at the breakfast table "no way you mean Gohan has another brother and he's also married with a daughter?" asked Trunks "yep a lot has happened since you left" said Trunks "so are you and Rebecca thinking about having children?" asked Bulma sweetly "I um uh mum please can we drop it?" asked future trunks rubbing the back of his head. Bulma giggled and Vegeta smirked and trunk just shook his head. "Well I think I should get ready to return to my time," said future trunks "do you have to?" asked Bulma "yeh I do mum besides I can't hang around here and take all trunks attention he gotta have a chance bask in the glory of being the big hero" said future Trunks elbowing trunks in the side. They all stood in the lab and said their goodbyes "goodbye mum take care, dad don't train to much you might explode" said future trunks which earned him a hug from Bulma and a death glare from Vegeta "bye trunks protect everyone for me," said future trunks as he turned to bra who was in Vegeta's arm and giggling "bye bra your ganna grow up and be as beautiful as mum" said trunks taking on of Bra's hands "hehe big twunks and wittle twunks hehe bye bye" said bra trying string her words into a sentence. Trunks waved and stepped into the time machine. Its jolted and then came a flash of light and future trunks was gone.  
  
"Well come on every one let go we have to go on a picnic with the Son's" said Bulma taking bra from Vegeta and putting her on her hip "mom can I go visit him someday?" asked Trunks "sure and when you do I'm sure bra will be old enough and you can take her with you I'm sure future trunks would be please to see her all grown up" said Bulma as they all left the room.  
  
Aww wasn't that sweet I love bra and trunks! Please review I love feedback. 


End file.
